Episode 16: The last fragment of memory- II
Episode 16 "The last fragment of memory- II" is the sixteenth episode in the Winter Sonata anime series which is an anime adaption of the Korean superhit drama Winter Sonata. Short Summary Yoojin learns that Kang Mee-hi was Jung Hyunsoo, her father's ex-girlfriend. Min-Hyeong finds out about his own father and proposes marriage to Yoojin. Episode in Detail Kang Mee-hi's visit to Yoojin's mother has made it clear to the latter that Yoojin should not marry Joonsang. Mee-hi leaves for Seoul and on her way, Prof. Kim calls her to know if Joonsang was his child. Mee-hi loses a little composure and replying in the negative manner, forbades him to ask this similar question anymore. Meanwhile, the unaware lovers are in a church, watching a couple get married. When the place is all empty, they kneel to pray. Yoojin gives to thank God for letting her spend time with her love and compels Joonsang to pray as well, which he does, wishing he might stay together with Yoojin as long as he lives and to become the house to protect her and their children. These words move Yoojin to tears. Finishing his prayer, Joonsang tells Yoojin that he loves her. Yoojin makes him promise that he'll not disappear again. Oh Che-lin is seen sitting in a bar and drinking hard to draw comfort. Sanghyeok comes and accompanies her. Oh Che-lin complains why everyone loves Yoojin and not her. She suggests that Sanghyeok and she should start dating as both of them have been dumped and will be able to comfort each other. Sanghyeok tells her to stop drinking and tells that everything will be alright. Late at night, Yoojin and Joonsang walk home. On the way, Yoojin says that she feels sorry for Sanghyeok. Joonsang comments that Sanghyeok might be related with the two of them in someway 'cause his dad was friends to both their parents. When they reach Yoojin's home, they find her mother watching out for them to come. Yoojin enters home and her mother tells her to break up with Joonsang. This hurts Yoojin and she asks why. Her mother discloses the relationship between Yoojin's father and Joonsang's mother. This comes as a surprise. At night, Joonsang dreams about his visit to Yoojin's place 10 years ago and the photograph. He recalls Yoojin the next morning and they meet at a park filled with snow. They enjoy stepping on footsteps, throwing snowballs and lying on the snow-filled ground. Then they sit in a restaurant and there Yoojin remembers a scene of a movie where a couple throw coins to decide to marry or not. If it's heads they marry, tails they don't. She does the same but Joonsang stops her saying that in the scene two coins were joined together so that both sides have heads and they marry no matter what. He tosses two coins and each grabs one. Then Yoojin discloses what her mother told the other day. Joonsang is shocked to hear that. Later, Joonsang visits Prof. Kim and asks him what they discussed about 10 years ago. Before he could get a reply, Prof. Kim is called for a meeting. When he is left alone in the room, he looks at a photograph of the professor and his son, Sanghyeok and remembers everything. He recalls that the professor told him that his mother, Mihee loved Hyunsoo more than anyone else. He walks like he has seen deja-vu and confronts his mother. He asks whether his father is Kang Hyunsoo. Mihee only apologizes to him. All this time, Yoojin has been waiting for Joonsang in the same spot she did 10 years back. But like that time, Joonsang didn't come. The following day, she hardly concentrates in work and calls Joonsang on and on but no reply. The snow is starting to melt and Yoojin becomes desperate. In her fury, she says that she hates Joonsang for doing this to her (disappearing again) and walks on. Suddenly emerging from a greenish glow, Joonsang walks up to her. Yoojin demands to know why he didn't come as she's been waiting for him. He hugs her and proposes marriage. Category:Anime Adaptation